dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cauthrien (strategy)
Ugh. All of the different 'types' of strat amounts to one thing: run the #@!$ back to separate SC and chug potions. Not at all. As usual all tactics described here are just personal advice from some players to help others, nothing more. I personnally think the use of potions is a bad idea, because while drinking you don't fight and you take more damage than the potion will restore, but take it for what it is, a personal opinion. Tactics and build advices are not very useful. Each player who won this fight could write it's own tactics. It does not mean it would work for any other player. Running out of the room? One of the common ideas I see here is having your party run out of the main room to a different area. The one problem I have with this is how do I do this? I play on the PS3 and there is no way to select all companions and give a specific location for them to go to as I've seen on the PC version. The only way I can see being able to pull characters out away from the first room is to select and manually move each individual out. In doing this most of my party usually ends up dead by the time I get the first one out of harms way not giving me a chance to even draw any out. Does anyone else play a console version that has any tips here? Bandit-Behind-Bars 00:16, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Often that will happen, the only option (I know of) is to do it one by one. You can easily get 1-2 characters out manually if not more. The key is to make sure you get any characters with Revive out first and make sure they are in "hold" mode so they don't come running back to the fight. Once the character with revive is out get a tank next (to fight the ones that follow you into the room). If you're having difficulty, try setting some knockdown or freeze traps before the battle or cast heroic defence immediately before the cut scene (and skip the cut scene so it is still active when you come out of it). Jmjimmy 03:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'm going to have to try to do this again next time I get to this point. I've got to remember to use traps in certain circumstances.Bandit-Behind-Bars 23:02, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Couldn't you pause the game and give each PC the run command to another location and then unpausing? Mess This article is a mess. It needs to be boiled down to a few useful tips. Would anyone get mad if I axed it? Lazuli 00:34, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Cleanup is very much needed, but not axing. I think the walkthrough portion for this fight could use a summary of tips and perhaps combining some of the similar tactics would be useful. There's no set format for strategy articles yet, maybe post in the forums to get discussion going on what is best to keep/remove from these types of pages before revising. Jmjimmy 03:12, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Having gone through the archdemon and gaxkang articles (and also many Mass Effect 2 strategy articles), you can find common headings in any strategy section: Enemy Abilities and Behaviour (i.e. know your enemy); Party Recommendations; Equipment Recommendations; Class-Specific Ways of Dealing with the Enemy; and General Tactical Analysis. The last one is the most common where people write stuff like: "Do this!" "Do that!" "Don't do this!" "Don't do that!" Having some of or all of these headings and moving (rather than axing) specific comments, rather than having Type I, Type II etc, would be easier to navigate, and is one step closer to cleaning up. Dch2404 13:24, March 11, 2010 (UTC) attack animations In my experience, the decision as to whether you will get hit seems to be decided once the animation starts. I don't know how many times I have run away from an enemy at the beginning of an animation, only to still be struck by the attack when I am a very long way away. Please don't forget to sign your comments.Kastagir (talk) 19:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) This behavior is normal for the game engine. You can see this easily when a character uses shield bash on an enemy that gets half the screen away before the animation is complete, only to be yanked to the feet of the character at the end. This is necessary to prevent movement from being used to avoid any and every activated talent/effect such as Shield Pummel, Dirty Fighting, etc. However, there are some cases where the character's status can prevent such effects from taking hold. Of note, I have seen the stun from Scattershot avoided if the target is in the middle of a lengthy animation such as Whirlwind. Also, if the character is frozen/held by a cold attack or web effect, Overwhelm will not have its normal effect.Kastagir (talk) 19:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Shes Brutal! She is definetly the hardest fight in my opinion, harder even than Broodmother, Gaxkang, The Final Battle or the Battle against the Darkspawn when you enter the Bailey of the Castle in Denerim (and WAY harder than against the Tevinter Mage). (Playing on Nightmare) My Tactic is to cast as fast as possible Storm Of The Century against the Archers with their Scattershot. Then Tank her with 1 Melee Character and have all others attack the Mage. Once the troops are down attack her with everything like damage and Stun, Freezing is good but then running away to avoid that the Mage is beeing killed and so long that he can Freeze her again. She apears to be a much easier fight in the second possible meeting, not only because of the troops. If you have Mage Warden, Morrigan, Wynne and Lelina/Zevran. You can Tank or Kit her with one Mage, while killing all the Archers with the the other 2 Mages. Blood Wound + Fireballs work very Well! Leliana can Backstab+Concentreated Crow Poison Cauthrian once the Mage has substantial Threat (Crushing Prison works just fine). Healing the Tank with 2 Mages is sufficient. If you play it right lyrium potions and blood magic are enough, no need for health potions even on Nightmare. This was done with: Arcane Warrior/Shapeshifter; Spirit Healer/Blood Mage; Blood Mage/Arcane Warrior; Bard/Assasine. P.S. You forgot Caridin/Branka on your Hard Battle list. 13:40 24. May 2011 Spell Immunities and simple strategies Some spells listed in the strategy guide (e.g. Crushing Prison) don't seem to have any effect on her. No 'Resisted!' combat message is displayed, suggesting that she has some scripted immunity to such spells. This wouldn't be the only case in which the developer scripted such things to artificially boost an encounter's difficulty (re: Marjolaine). Also, retreating to another room makes the encounter laughably easy due to the static nature of the supporting troops. Note to developer: if you allow players to use large, area of effect spells, it might be a bad idea to make enemies static.Kastagir (talk) 19:44, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Chrushing Prison does only damage to all bosses and elite bosses its only to generate threat on the mage. "Note to developer: if you allow players to use large, area of effect spells, it might be a bad idea to make enemies static." I Agree, at least have them then be spread out or surround the players. Defense Tank Should it be mentioned that a high defense character can solo her pretty easily (until she activates perfect striking, then you have to kite her until she turns it off)? If you have a AW mage in your party, you can manage a pretty high defense with just gear (Libertarian's Cowl, Magus War Boots, Felon's Coat (or Robes of Possession for Morrigan), Magister's Shield, Howe's Shield) and Spells (Arcane Shield, Combat Magic, Heroic Defense, Glyph of Warding, Miasma). My AW had a 146 defense (and a -10 to her attack from Miasma) and didn't get hit by her once (solo on Nightmare difficulty, patch 1.04 PC). A PC Warrior or Rogue who pumps dexterity can manage this as well, though there is less +defense gear for the other classes. It's a bit harder for the non mage companions since they don't get the Fade bonuses and you probably don't want to spend tomes on them, though IIRC Alistair can manage an enemy proof defense if you pump his dex and give him Howe's Shield, the Felon's Coat and the Bard's Dancing shoes. It's not a tactic you can use if you don't have the gear or a properly specced character beforehand, but it's worth keeping in mind for subsequent playthroughs. >>>>> The problem with that strategy is that it doesn't help with her followers, as Scattershot is an automatic hit on the whole party. To be frank, I've never had a problem with Ser Cauthrien herself, she's just something else for the tank to manage. Your tank may have to drink a few more potions than normal until the mages and DPS get around to dealing with her, but she's still just a warrior at the end of the day. It's the archers who are the main problem in this encounter. 10 Scattershots will wipe most parties, regardless of difficulty. Although an Arcane Warrior set up for armour rather than defence (Evon's Mail/ Tier 7 Massive Armour, Shimmering Shield, Rock Armour) with a decent amount of health can in fact take all 10 hits. Last time I fought her (around level 20), the rest of the party was dead by hit #6 or #7, but the Arcane Warrior/Blood Mage Warden survived with health to spare and promptly soloed the rest of the fight. I would put this somewhere on the strategy page, but since a properly set up Arcane Warrior can solo anything in the game, with Ser Cauthrien being just another instance to show how unkillable you are, I don't see much point. >.> - Zakrael (who forgot his login)